Secrets That You Keep
by JennJ
Summary: A new contact leads to serious revelations and consquences for the crew of Serenity
1. Something Familiar Something Peculiar

**Chapter One**: **Something Familiar Something Peculiar **

"Change of plans," Captain Malcolm Reynolds said as he strode down the steps into the cargo bay. First Mate Zoe Washburn, Pilot Hoban "Wash" Wasburn and Mercenary/Public Relations officer, Jayne Cobb, all looked up in surprise.

"What kind of change?" Jayne asked suspiciously.

"You're coming with us on this run," Mal said, pointing to Wash.

"Me?" Wash stared at Mal and then glanced at Zoe. "Since when you voluntarily take me along?"

"Since our contact just waved me and said that he wants to meet our ship's pilot. Apparently he doesn't deal with anyone until he sees what kind of pilot they have."

"Strange request," Zoe commented.

Mal shrugged. It was a new contact that they had been referred to by Badger. Now normally Mal wouldn't have gone near anyone that Badger had recommended but after checking with some other contacts, Mal had decided to give this guy a chance. "He's a former pilot, claims that any idiot can buy a ship and that he doesn't deal with anyone until he knows who's flying."

"What's his name?" Wash asked.

"Raptor," Mal said. "Or at least that's what he goes by."

"Used to have one of those," Wash commented. At the confused looks he was getting, "Raptor-vicious dinosaur from Earth-That Was, I had a model of those when I was a kid, my favorite one but it broke when I was ten."

"Right," Mal said. "Well you and our contact can trade dinosaur stories all you want, as long you convince him that you can fly his cargo from here to wherever he wants it."

"I think I can manage that," Wash said.

Mal nodded, "Alright, lets go then."

Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Wash left the ship, _Serenity_, and walked towards the bar where they were going to meet their contact. They all sat down in a back corner, ordered drinks and looked around the bar.

"We early or is he late?" Zoe asked.

"We're a little early," Mal admitted. "We've never dealt with this guy before, wouldn't hurt to show up first, see who he is."

"Think it's an ambush?" Jayne asked, fingering his gun. "Badger set us up?"

"He's got no call to, " Mal said. Relations with Badger had been going well for the past few months. There was no reason to think that he would have set them up. He glanced at Zoe and Jayne, "But be ready just in case."

"What are we looking for?" Wash asked, scanning the crowd. "What's this guy look like?"

Mal shook his head, "No idea. Just said that he would meet us here."

"Maybe we should have a rose on the table or something," Wash suggested. "That way he knows it's us."

Mal rolled his eyes and scanned the bar, looking for someone who might be the man that they knew as Raptor. By now Raptor was a few minutes late and Mal was starting to look around for nearest exit in case it was an ambush.

"That him?" Zoe asked nodding in the direction of a tall man dressed in black. He had black hair and dark eyes. His skin was tanned and leathery with a long scar running across his face.

"Might be," Mal said as the man walked towards their table.

Wash turned to look at the man. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "_Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh_."

"Wash," Mal said, quietly. "Whatever it is, save it until later." He looked up at the man as he reached the table. "Raptor?"

"Right," the man said.

Wash stood up and faced Raptor. Raptor took a startled step back, "That the name you're going by now, you _Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_?"

"Wash," Mal hissed under his breath. "This is our contact." He raised his voice, "Ignore this guy. He has a tendency to get all….stupid, sometimes."

"What in the _tyen shiao duh_ are you doing here, you _Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng_?" Wash said, an unusually angry look on his face.

"I could ask you that same question, _BUN tyen-shung duh ee-DWAY-RO_," Raptor said, an identical angry expression on his face.

"Look who's talking, you.."Wash started to say but was interrupted.

"_Nee mun doh BEE-jway,_" Mal said, breaking into the argument.

"I know we need the job, Mal," Wash said, not taking his eyes off of Raptor. "But I didn't think we'd sunk this low."

"This is your pilot?" Raptor said, speaking to Mal but staring at Wash. "This is the hotshot pilot you said could fly anything? I wouldn't trust this guy to drive a wagon."

"And the only way you could drive a wagon is if you pulled it yourself," Wash shot back.

"Wash," Mal said, warningly.

Both Wash and Raptor ignored Mal, "What are you doing off that toxic hunk of rock?" Raptor snapped at Wash.

"It was a toxic hunk of rock," Wash snapped back. "I didn't see you sticking around."

"On that toxic hunk of rock," Raptor repeated. "I wouldn't live there if it was a choice between it and a ship full of Reavers."

"Yeah, but you're not civilized enough to hang out with Reavers," Wash said.

"Oh, you think I'm uncivilized, you, _FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen_" Raptor snapped. "Would you like to know what I think?"

"I'm amazed that you've finally gained the ability to think. I thought you'd left that ability behind in that dive."

"He remembers that," Raptor commented. "Wasn't sure you'd be able to, all the nights you spent there."

"Who dragged me there?"

"Who made you go?"

"I ought to tear you apart," Wash said, making a fist.

"I'd like to see you try it," Raptor said, making a fist of his own.

"Wash," Mal said. "Don't make me shoot you."

Raptor looked away from Wash and at Mal, "I'd really hate for you to do that."

"Right," Wash said. "You're the one who deserves to be shot."

"For what?" Raptor said.

"I can thinking of a million reasons," Wash said, taking a step forward so that he was right in Raptor's face. "Starting with the time you broke my very, very favorite….dinosaur."

"Oh for crying out loud, Hoban," Raptor said. "You were ten, let it go. Besides I introduced you to the Venus Club, isn't that enough."

"The club helps a bit but you will never be able to make up for breaking my dinosaurs," Wash said. He held the angry expression for another second before he and Raptor started laughing and grabbed each other in a huge bear hug.

"I uh take it you guys know each other," Mal said.

**Chinese Translations**

_Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh_-Holy mother of god and all her

wacky Nephews"

_Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_-Mother humping son of a b

_tyen shiao duh_- name of all that's sacred

_Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng_-frog-humping sonofab

_BUN tyen-shung duh ee-DWAY-RO_- Stupid inbred stack of meat

_Nee mun doh BEE-jway- _Everybody shut the hell up

_FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen_-babboon's sic a-crack

Chinese translations courtesy of 


	2. Little Talk of This And That

Disclaimer: I'm just doing this for fun. Please don't sue! I'm a broke college student with nothing you'd want!

**Chapter Two: Little Talk of This And That**

Wash and Raptor broke apart and looked that the table, "This is Adam. Adam, this is Malcolm Reynolds, Jayne Cobb and," He grinned, "Zoe Washburne."

Adam grinned as he and Wash sat down, "Washburne?" He asked Zoe. "Don't tell me that a beautiful woman like you actually married my ugly brother." He leaned over and put his arm around Zoe's shoulder, "Now why would you do that?"

Zoe raised her eyebrows, "Wonder that myself sometimes." She looked at Adam, "Brother, huh?" She looked away from Adam and then at Wash. "And most people can't tell you two apart, right?"

"If I ever get mistaken for this ugly _HOE-tze duh PEE-goo_…" Adam started to say.

"Then you'll be luckier than you've ever been in your life," Wash said. "Besides I seem to remember you using my name at Venus."

"Right," Adam said. "Because I was trying to track down that stripper you got so friendly with on your first visit, remember? You couldn't stop talking about her."

"Stripper?" Zoe said, eying Wash.

"I was 16," Wash protested. He looked at Adam, "And you're the one who dragged me there in the first place."

Adam shrugged, "Wanted you to have a memorable birthday. Besides I only took you there the one time. You're the one who kept wanting to go back." Adam grinned, "How many times did I have to sneak you in and out of…" His voice trailed off as Wash shot him a look, clearly telling him to shut up.

The look was not lost on everyone else. Mal glanced at Zoe, wondering what was going on. Zoe shook her head slightly. She had no idea what they were talking about. She actually knew very little about Wash's past and was surprised as anyone that he had a brother.

"What place is that?" Jayne asked. The mention of strippers had peaked his interest.

"Little dive back home," Adam said. "Called the Venus Club. For the right place you could get all the women and drinks you wanted."

Wash shook his head and grinned, "That place had the best drinks I've ever had. I'd go back to that hunk of rock anytime if it meant getting a bottle from there."

"It'd be wasted on you, Hoban," Adam said. "You never could hold your liquor."

"Right, and I seem to remember many nights dragging your sorry…" Was started to say.

"Alright," Mal said, breaking in. "We'll walk down memory lane later. Right now we got a job." He looked at Adam, "I guess you're willing to work with us then."

Adam nodded, "Sure, I'll hire you. If Hoban's on your crew, then that's good enough for me."

Jayne looked at Adam and then at Wash, "Hoban? What kind of dumb ass name is that?"

Wash rolled his eyes, "I don't know, _Jayne_."

"Hey," Jayne said. "That's the name my Ma picked. Not my fault your folks were probably high on something when…"

"Jayne," Mal said, in a warning tone. At Jayne's mention of his parents, Wash's jaw had clenched and a rare look of anger had crossed his face. Adam's face had also gotten tight at Jayne's words.

"What?" Jayne asked, annoyed but he shut up at Mal's look.

"What kind of cargo are you lookin' to ship?" Zoe asked, trying to divert the subject.

"Some crates," Adam said. "And myself. It's stuff that I need to deliver personally on Beaumonde."

"Then why aren't you flying it yourself?" Mal asked, suspiciously. "Badger said that you used to be a pilot."

"I am a pilot," Adam said. "But right now I don't have a ship. That's where you come in. I pay for passage and the fee to ship the crates."

"Anyone we need to avoid?" Mal asked. "What exactly is in those crates?"

"It's all above board, if that's what you're asking," Adam said, his voice becoming more formal. "I assure you that I am no threat to you or your crew."

"I'd hope not," Mal said. "Being that if there's trouble, your brother'll be right in the middle of it."

"Mal," Wash said.

"Just making sure of a few things," Mal said, ignoring Wash and looking at Adam. Something seemed off. He couldn't place it but it just didn't seem right.

"No trouble," Adam said, his voice still formal. "I have my cargo ready for whenever you plan to leave."

"We'll leave as soon as you get it onboard," Mal said standing.

"I'll have it there within the hour," Adam said.

Mal signaled to Zoe, Jayne and Wash that they should leave. Zoe and Jayne followed him but Wash stayed behind.

"Good to see you," Wash said. "I thought you were…"

"I'm not that easy to kill, remember?" Adam said, his face relaxing. He glanced over his shoulder and then back at Wash. "I'll meet you on the ship, okay. We've got a few days to get caught up."

"Yeah," Wash grinned. "Lots to tell you."

"Right," Adam said. "Starting with how you persuaded that beautiful creature to marry you."

"And where you've been all this time, " Wash said. His face turned serious, "At least you're…."

"Hey," Adam warned. "Don't get soft on me. Remember, as long as I've got your back and you've got mine, nothing can hurt us."

Wash grinned, "Gonna be like old times again," He said as he started walking after the others.

"Right..." Adam said as he watched Wash walk away. "Exactly like old times."

Love it? Hate ? Any and all comments are welcome!

_HOE-tze duh PEE-goo_-monkey's butt


	3. I Need To Know

**Chapter Three: **

Mal, Zoë, Wash and Jayne all walked up the ramp into Serenity's cargo bay.

"Wash, get ready to leave as soon as everything's loaded," Mal instructed. Wash nodded and hurried up to the bridge.

Kaylee walked down the steps into the cargo bay and asked, "We leaving soon?"

Mal nodded, "Soon as everything gets loaded, we're taking off."

"Shiny," Kaylee said. She turned and headed toward the engine room. There were a few things she needed to get taken care of before they left.

"Wait for Adam here," Mal instructed Zoë. "And let me know when he gets here."

"Sir?" Zoë asked.

"Just let me know when he gets here," Mal said, giving her a look that said they would discuss it later.

Mal walked through the cargo bay and into the infirmary. Simon was sitting in front of a screen entering some information.

"We're taking on a passenger to Beaumonde," Mal said.

"Alright," Simon said, surprised. Ever since he and River had joined the crew they had rarely if ever taken passengers on. There was always the chance that one of them might recognize him or River. "Who is it?"

"Wash's brother, Adam," Mal said. "We're giving him and his cargo a ride to Beaumonde." He looked around the infirmary, "Might be a good idea if you and your sister lay low while he's here."

"But if he's Wash's brother, shouldn't he be trust-worthy?" Simon asked.

"I'm not locking you in your bunks for the whole trip, just try not to draw any attention to yourself until we know more about him."

"Right," Simon said. He was confused. If the passenger was Wash's brother, why didn't Mal trust him? And since when did Wash have a brother? True the crew of Serenity tended to keep quiet about their pasts but Simon thought that if Wash had any family, he would have mentioned them.

"Just lay low," Mal instructed. "And try to keep your sister under control…well more under control than normal."

Simon nodded and headed towards the passenger dorm where River was sleeping. The new medication that he had been trying seemed to be keeping her calm but he still worried that it wouldn't be long before her system became immune to the drugs and she required a new regime.

Mal left the infirmary and walked back out to the cargo bay. Zoë was getting the cargo bay ready for Adam's cargo.

"Adam here yet?" Mal asked.

"Haven't seen him," Zoë said.

"Good," Mal said, pulling Zoë aside. "What's your gut feeling on the guy?"

"Who, Adam?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, Adam," Mal said, annoyed. "What's your take on this guy?"

Zoë shrugged, "He seemed okay."

"Okay?" Mal said. "You didn't get any kind of weird vibe from him?"

Zoë shook her head, "No."

"Something's not right with this guy," Mal said. "I can't put my finger on it but….I don't think we should trust him."

"Wash trusts him," Zoë pointed out.

"And Wash always has perfect judgment," Mal snapped.

Zoë shot him a "Do you really want to go there, sir?" look. "Wash wouldn't let anyone on Serenity that he didn't trust. Besides it's his brother."

"The brother he's never told you about, the brother that shows up out of nowhere and wants to hire us. Does that make sense to you?"

"Could be a coincidence," Zoë said. "But even if it's not, what's wrong with Adam trying to track his brother down?"

"So why'd Wash never mentioned this brother before?" Mal pointed out.

"He has his reasons," Zoë said. She had no idea what they would be but if her normally open husband chose to keep quiet about something then there must be very good reason.

"Find out what they are," Mal told her.

"Sir?" Zoë asked, startled.

"Talk to Wash," Mal instructed. "Find out whatever you can about this guy and what his story is."

Zoë started at Mal and then said quietly, "Is that a request or an order?"

"It's ahh ." Mal said. He'd been about to say that it was an order but the look on Zoë's face stopped him.

"Sir," Zoë said, even more quietly. "Are you going to order me to spy on my husband and his brother?"

"Well..uh…" This conversation was not going the way Mal had planned.

"You want to know something about Wash or Adam, ask them yourself," Zoë told him and walked away.

Mal's eyes flew upwards to the bridge, "Right, she obeys me, alright," He muttered under his breath. He looked towards the entrance and saw Adam walking up the ramp.

Mal took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Where's your cargo?" Mal asked.

Adam gestured behind him where a mule was parked loaded with several wooden crates, "It's all there. You're welcome to check it if you'd like." Adam said, using the formal tone that he'd used back at their meeting.

"No," Mal said. "Let's get it onboard." He'd let this round go but he'd check the cargo personally if Adam gave him even a slightest reason.

Mal, Jayne, Zoë and Adam loaded the crates easily into the cargo bay.

"What's in these?" Jayne asked as he set one down. "Doesn't feel like there's anything in them."

Adam set down his own crate, "Just a few items that needed shipping," Adam said, his voice still formal. "It's all above board, I assure you."

Jayne started to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the doors closing. Zoe hit the comm. and said, "Wash, we're all on aboard."

The engines started and Serenity lifted up into the air.


	4. Endless Masquerading

This chapter is for Athelina: Happy Birthday! Hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter Four: Endless Masquerading**

"There you are," Adam said, walking onto the bridge.

Wash turned around in his pilot's chair and grinned, "Where else would I be? Someone has to fly this thing."

Adam sat down in the co-pilot's chair, "Thought I'd let you get us on course before I came looking for you."

Wash leaned back and gestured towards the black, "Flown this route so many times I could do it in my sleep."

"Isn't that how you spent most of flight school anyway?" Adam pointed out.

"Second in my class," Wash reminded him. "You weren't even in the top 50 of yours."

"Still can fly, though," Adam pointed out. Adam looked around the bridge, "Nice ship, looks like you got yourself a good thing here. How long you been flying with this crew?"

Wash shrugged, "Since just after the war. I flew a few jobs after the war ended but didn't stick with 'em long. Then I met up with Mal and Zoë…been here ever since."

Adam grinned, "One look at her….I'd have signed on too."

"Hey," Wash said, mock-threatening. "That's my wife you're talking about."

"You are going to have to fill me in how that came about," Adam said. "How a beautiful woman like that wound up with you…."

Wash smiled, "Just lucky I guess."

"You always were," Adam said. "Wish I was half as lucky as you.."

"You've got your share," Wash pointed out, his face becoming serious. "You survived that crash, didn't you?" He shook his head. "I still don't know how that happened?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"You don't remember?" Wash asked.

"I remember the ground rushing up to meet us…then waking up in the infirmary."

"We crashed," Wash said. "I was okay, banged up but nothing serious. I was trying to check if you were okay…alive even, but before I could we were swarmed with troops. I got hauled off one way and they took you another. I tried asking about you but they either wouldn't say anything or they hinted that you hadn't made it."

"That's what they said about you," Adam said. "That you'd been killed. They tried to use that..making me think that I'd crashed the ship and killed you."

"You didn't crash us," Wash said, a confused look on his face. "Don't you remember? They were firing on us, hit the ship and we lost power, that's why we crashed."

Adam stared at him, then said slowly, "Right, that's what happened." He shook his head, "I don't remember much of what happened, just a few flashes."

"You were hurt pretty bad," Wash said. That had been putting it mildly. He'd spent years trying to push the image of Adam slumped over in the pilot's chair. He'd been unconscious, bleeding from several small injuries with a piece of metal stuck in his head.

"That's what they told me," Adam said. "I woke up in the infirmary. They said that everyone on board had been killed. I didn't believe them. I thought that I remembered hearing your voice after we crashed."

"You did," Wash said. He didn't mention that after the crash he'd been frantically trying to get free, to get to Adam and that he'd been drug away. "I was calling your name, trying to see if you were alive or not."

Adam nodded slowly, "I think I remember that. You sounded scared, the last time you sounded that scared was when you were ten."

"I still owe you from that," Wash said.

Adam shook his head, "Anything you think you owe me, you've paid me back a long time ago."

"Some things can't be repaid," Wash said. He glanced down towards the dining area and saw that most of the crew had gathered for a meal. He motioned towards them and said, "Let's get some food and you can meet everyone else.

They walked over to the dining area where the whole crew was assembled, minus Simon and River. They all looked up when Wash and Adam entered, curious at the newcomer.

"I see we have a new face," Book said.

"Right," Mal said. "This is Adam……. Washburne,"

"Actually it's Allen," Adam corrected. "Adam Allen."

Mal nodded, "Alright, this is Adam Allen. He'll be heading with us to Beaumonde, along with his cargo." He looked at Adam, "There's a bed made up for you in the passenger dorm. Try to stick to the common areas and the mess while you're here."

Wash started to speak up in protest but was silenced by a look from Mal.

"Washburne?" Book asked, looking at Wash and then at Adam. "Are you two related?"

"They're brothers," Mal said quickly before Wash or Adam could answer.

"You have a brother?" Kaylee said excitedly.

"I can see the resemblance," Book said dryly. "I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"Yeah," said Jayne, his mouth full. "I was wonderin' that. Since do you got a brother?"

"Since I was three," Wash said, giving Jayne a disgusted look.

Mal looked at Wash, startled. He would have sworn that Adam was older than Wash. He glanced at Zoë and it looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"So you're brothers, huh?" Kaylee said. She grinned at Adam, "Bet you've got all kinds of stories 'bout when Wash was little."

"All sorts," Adam agreed. "How about when he was 5 and got his first set of dinosaurs. He took those thing everywhere he went, just swinging them around, hit everyone who got near him." He pointed to his arm. "I still have a mark there from where he hit me."

"Who gave them to me?" Wash pointed out.

"Those the ones you've got on the bridge?" Kaylee asked.

Wash nodded, "Except for the Raptor." He gestured to Adam. "He broke that one when I was ten."

"You still have the ones I gave you?" Adam asked, confused. "You didn't have them during.."

"I left them in storage when I started flight school.," Wash said quickly, interrupting Adam. "I picked them up once I started looking for work."

Adam nodded and glanced around the table, "This your whole crew?" He asked Mal.

"Mostly," Mal said shortly.

"Who's missing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kaylee asked. "Where's Simon and River?"

"She had a bad day," Mal lied. "So he's keeping an eye on her."

"Is she ill?" Adam asked, his voice concerned.

"No," Kaylee said. "Her mind's just a little mixed up cause some.."

"Kaylee," Mal said, quiet but firm. "No need to discuss other people's troubles." He looked over at Adam, ignoring Kaylee's hurt look. "They, along with the Shepherd here, stay in the passenger dorm so try to give them their privacy."

Adam nodded, "Of course, I understand. There were days in the infirmary where I would have given anything for a little privacy and quiet."

"Infirmary?" Zoë asked.

Wash groaned, knowing that whatever answers Adam gave, it was not going to end well. Adam caught Wash's eye and Wash shook his head slightly.

Adam gave a quick nod and said, "I spent a bit of time in the infirmary growing up."

"You attended boarding school?" Inara asked.

"Of a sort," Adam said.

"Which one?" Inara asked. She was familiar with many of the schools in the Alliance system.

Adam turned his most charming smile on Inara, "Not one that a lady like yourself would have heard of."

"What planet are you from?" Inara asked, returning Adam's smile. "Maybe I've been there?"

"I should hope not," Adam said, oozing charm. "I'd hate to think that a beautiful lady such as yourself had breathed in even a breath of Ares' air."

"I've never been to Ares," Inara said. "I have heard about the pollution, though. The planet's supposed to be almost uninhabitable."

"I haven't been there in years but if the pollution levels have increased even slightly, I wouldn't be surprised if it's not fit for human life."

"Nothing on that planet is fit for human life," Wash said bitterly. "Everything there is toxic."

"Don't disagree, Kid," Adam said. "We got off, though."

"How many times have I told you…" Wash started to say.

"Kid," Adam said. "A guy with the name Hoban shouldn't be complaining about any sort of name he's given."

"Hoban?" Kaylee asked, trying to hide a giggle. Until Adam's appearance moment only Mal and Zoë had known Wash's real name.

"Thank you, Adam," Wash said, throwing up his hands. "You've undone years of hiding in one minute."

"Glad to help," Adam grinned.

"Any other things you been hiding?" Mal asked, looking at both Wash and Adam. "Anything I should know abou…" His voice trailed off as River floated into the dining area.

"River?" Kaylee said, starting to stand up.

River didn't look at Kaylee. She stared at Adam and slowly moved towards him. Once she reached him she put her hands on his head, one hand tracing the scar on his face, the other running over the side of his head.

"They took it all out and put it back in, which is them and which is him?" She said in her dreamy sing-song voice.


	5. Promises or Lies

**Chapter Five: Promises or Lies**

No one moved. River stared at Adam, humming.

"River," Wash said slowly. "This is Adam."

"Adam," River said solemnly, not taking her eyes off of him. "First man, created from dust, expelled from Garden of Eden."

"River," Adam said, smiling gently at her. "A moving body of water, fresh and sparkling."

River giggled. Adam leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her entire face lit up and she began to spin around the room.

"What did you say to her?" Mal asked. He'd never seen River react to a stranger like this. True, she rarely met new people but when she did, she usually said very little or reacted badly to them.

"Shhhh," River said, returning to Adam's side and putting her finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"River!" came a voice from the doorway. Simon hurried into the dining area. He looked around the room, "She slipped away from me." He noticed River at Adam's side. "I'm sorry she bothered you."

"No bother," Adam said. "She's delightful."

"Come on River," Simon said. "Let's go back downstairs."

"No," River said. "Company's here, be rude to hide."

"Adam Allen," Adam said, holding his hand out to Simon.

"Simon," Simon said, cautiously shaking Adam's hand. "You're Wash's brother."

"No he's not," River said, looking back and forth between Wash and Adam.

"What do you mean.." Mal started to say.

River studied both Wash and Adam, "Blood, genetics don't match, all wrong." She touched both their heads and frowned, "Memories, scars, all the same."

Adam looked at Wash, startled by for the first time by River's words, "Does she…"

"No," Wash said quickly. "Little River just has a way of knowing things."

"Insightful and enchanting," Adam said. He looked over at Mal., "You've assembled quite a crew. Hard to find ones this agreeable."

"Oh, they have their moments," Mal said, glancing at Wash. He was going have a little chat with his pilot later.

Adam ignored Mal's glare at Wash and continued, "I've flown with a few different ships and it's unusual to find a crew that works well together."

"What sort of ships?" Mal asked.

Adam shrugged, "All kinds, derelict, luxury liners, whoever hired me."

"Never stayed with a ship for very long then," Mal asked.

"Depends on how you'd define very long," Adam pointed out. "I stayed with one ship for about a year."

"Why'd you leave?" Mal asked.

"Mal," Wash broke in.

"It's alright," Adam said. "It's his ship, he has a right to know who's on it." He looked straight at Mal, "I left that ship because they decided to move from transporting passengers to transporting slaves. I transport cargo or passengers, not men, woman and children being sold as slaves."

Mal nodded. He couldn't find fault with that answer, he'd do the same thing and the bitterness in Adam's voice made it clear that he was telling the truth.

"You're working with Badger now?" Mal asked.

Adam shook his head, "We're….acquaintances. I met him a few years ago. He's got a low opinion of me and I've got an even lower one of him but he knows that I can pilot just about any ship. So once and awhile I fly for him and if he knows of any available jobs, he sends it my way."

"Why'd he send you to us?" Mal asked. "We sure don't need a pilot."

"I wasn't looking to fly," Adam pointed out. "I let Badger know that I needed a decent ship to transport me and my cargo to Beaumonde."

Mal nodded. Adam's story sounded reasonable and he wasn't faking his dislike of slavers but something still didn't sit right with him. But before he could question Adam further, Simon spoke up.

"River, why don't we go back downstairs," Simon urged.

River frowned and surprised everyone by plopping herself down on Adam's lap and sticking her tongue out at Simon.

"I'm sorry," Simon stammered. "She's just very…"

"It's alright," Adam said quietly.

"I don't understand," Simon said, shaking his head. "She never responds to strangers this way."

River glared at Simon, "Don't talk about her like she's not here."

"I'm sorry _mei-mei_," Simon said. "It's just.."

He was interrupted by River's screams. She screamed and began to scramble off of Adam's lap, "No, no, two of them, Jekyll and Hyde, black and white, day and night," She cried as she landed on the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"River," Simon said, kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong?"

River looked up, past Simon and at Adam, tears in her eyes, "He tries to fight it but they always win, one part them, one part him."

"Come on River," Simon said, helping River to her feet. "Let's go." He led River out of the dining area and down towards the passenger dorm.

"What set her off?" Jayne asked, shoveling the last of his dinner into his mouth.

"I'm wondering that too," Mal said, looking at Adam.

Adam pushed his empty plate back and stood up, "I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a long day," His voice had become formal again.

"Adam," Wash started to say.

Adam smiled, "It's alright. We've got a few days to get caught up. Good night all," He nodded to the rest of the crew and walked out of the dining area. The rest of the crew, except for Mal, Wash and Zoë, also quickly left the dining area.

Wash waited until everyone had left and then said, "What the hell was that about, Mal? Why didn't you just get a bright light and shine it in his eyes."

"This is my boat," Mal said. "And I need to know who it is we've got on it."

"Why'd you let him on in the first place, then?" Wash asked.

"We needed the job," Mal pointed out. "Besides if this brother of yours is so trust-worthy, you've got nothing to worry about."

"You don't," Wash said. "Adam's not the enemy here so quit looking for something that doesn't exist." Then he stood up and walked out of the dining area to the bridge.

Mal glanced towards where Adam had left and then turned back to Zoë, "Something's not right about him."

"You've said that before, sir," Zoë said.

"And I meant it," Mal said. "There something just about him. Did you see River, the way she reacted to him?"

"She seemed to take to him right away."

"Then she went all…"

"Doesn't mean anything," Zoë said. "We all know she has her spells, says things that don't make any sense."

"But she knows things, maybe she knows something the rest of us need to."

Zoë didn't answer. She just stood up and walked out of the dining room, towards the bridge.


	6. Words That Are Better Unheard

**Chapter Six: Words That Are Better Unheard, Better Unsaid**

Zoë walked up the stairs and onto the bridge. Wash was leaning back in the pilot's chair, staring at the stars. She stood there for a few seconds before Wash spoke, "Mal send you to play good cop?"

Zoë didn't answer but Wash could feel her glare right through his head. He turned in the chair and said, "That was low, sorry."

Zoë walked over and leaned against the railing. She didn't say anything, just stared out the windows.

Wash looked at her, "Mal doesn't have to worry about Adam. He can trust him." Zoë still didn't say anything so Wash said, "Or do you not trust him either?"

"He hasn't given me a reason not to," Zoë said.

"He won't," Wash said. "Adam's…He….Wash sighed, "If I can't trust Adam, then I can't trust anybody."

"Then how come you never mentioned him before?" Zoë asked.

Wash leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and stared at the stars, "On some worlds when a person dies, his name's never spoken again. Some say it's because it dishonors them, others think that speaking their name gives a person power over their soul. I think it's just because it hurts too much to talk about them." He sat up and looked at Zoë.

"You thought he was dead?"

Wash nodded, "About ten years ago, we crashed and I didn't get a chance to see if he was alive before…"

"Before what?" Zoë asked.

"Nothing," Wash said so quickly that Zoë knew not to press the issue. She quickly redirected the subject.

"Little River sure took to him," Zoë observed.

Wash smiled, "That's Adam. He could charm just about anyone."

"Never seen her take to someone that way," Zoë said. "And she didn't seem to bother him neither."

"Adam's always had a soft spot for those smaller and more helpless than him," Wash said. "Couldn't stand bullies. Said that anyone who picked on someone smaller than him were _Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_ cowards." Wash laughed softly, "The first time he told me that he got caught…..he probably still can taste the soap that got poured into his mouth….the number of times that she did that ….." Wash stopped and looked away, a pained expression on his face.

"Baby?" Zoë asked, concerned.

Wash shook his head and tried to grin, "Nothing, everything's shiny. Adam's alive, you're here," He reached over and pulled Zoë onto his lap, "And we have the bridge all to ourselves." Wash said, his lips moving to Zoë's neck.

"You tryin' to distract me, husband?" Zoë said.

"Is it working?" Wash asked, his lips moving upwards towards her ear.

Zoë shut her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment but then pulled away, looking Wash in the eye, "What aren't you telling me?"

Wash looked away from her, clearly annoyed. He was quiet for a few minutes and finally said, "Have you told me everything about your life before we met?"

Zoë shook her head, "You know I haven't….stuff during the war…"

"Right," Wash said. "And I've never asked, never made you tell me."

"No," Zoë admitted. "But…

"There are all kinds of war stories," Wash said, looking at her. "All kinds."

"What kind of war.." Zoë started to ask but Wash shook his head.

"Don't ask," Wash told her. Zoë raised her eyebrows questioningly but Wash just said, "Maybe someday."

Zoë nodded and decided to let it go. In all their time together Wash had never pushed her for any details that she didn't want to talk about so it was only fair that she did the same for him.

They were silent for several minutes before Wash spoke again, "I owe Adam everything. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him."

"Have to thank him for that," Zoë said, mildly. She wondered under what kind of circumstances had Adam saved Wash's life. "Don't worry about the Captain. He's got a lot of his mind. Once this job is over with, it'll get better."

"Yeah," Wash said, sadly. "But then Adam will be gone."

Zoë didn't have an answer to this. Wash was right. It was only a few days to Beaumonde and then Adam would be gone. She leaned over and kissed Wash.

"What's that for?" Wash asked as they pulled apart.

Zoë looked around, "We've got the place to ourselves,"Was all she said.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," Adam called.

The door slid open and Book walked in, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Adam shook his head, "Not at all." He gestured to his bag, "Just going through a few things."

"We weren't formally introduced at dinner," Book said, holding out his hand. "I'm Shepard Book."

Adam shook Book's hand, "Good to meet you, though you don't find too many shepard's onboard a ship."

Book nodded, "I needed a break from the Abbey, met up with this crew.." Book shrugged, "Been here ever since."

"Didn't want to leave?" Adam asked.

Book shook his head, "Haven't found a reason too, yet."

Adam looked up, "Can understand why. This is a fine ship. Right up the kid's alley."

"Wash?" Book asked.

Adam grinned, "He always hated his name. I only use it to annoy him. He's been called Kid or The Kid since he was ten. He doesn't like that too much either. I think one of the happiest days of his life was when someone called him Wash during flight school. He's gone by that ever since."

"And only his brother gets to call him Kid, I assume." Book said.

"He hates that name too," Adam said. "I'm the only one who gets away with calling him that anymore."

"Brother's privilege," Book observed.

"Right," Adam said.

"Well you've explained the mystery of Wash's first name but not the one about your last names," Book said.

"You're wondering why we have different last names," Adam said.

"I was," Book admitted.

"It's just the way it is," Adam said, formally. "We just happen to have to have different last names."

"But you're brothers?" Book pressed.

Adam looked straight at Book, "There are all kinds of brothers, you're a shepard, you should know that."

"One of you is adopted then," Book guessed.

"No," Adam said, his voice still formal. "Neither one of us was adopted."

"I'm afraid I don't understand then," Book said.

Adam smiled, "All will be explained, eventually, I'm sure."

Book frowned, "Meaning?"

"If the Kid wants you to know, he'll tell you," Adam said, his voice losing the formal tone. "There's stuff he doesn't like to talk about."

Book nodded, "That's true of most of this ship's crew."

Adam leaned back against the wall, "We all have things we don't want to talk about, Shepard, you, me, the Kid. Hell, I bet even your captain has secrets of his own."

Book nodded, "You're right, we all do. He was unjust in his interrogation of you at dinner."

Adam shrugged, "It's his ship."

"You're being generous," Book said.

Adam shook his head, "Not really, I might want to do business with him in the future. Plus the only family I got is on this boat. If I want to see the Kid again anytime soon, then I need to deal with Malcolm Reynolds."

"Wise path to take," Book said.

Adam waved his hand dismissively, "You do what you got to do, even if you don't want to."

Book stood up, "Like right now. I would like to continue this conversation but it's late and I should turn in."

Adam also stood up, "It's been nice talking with you, Shepard."

They shook hands and Book left for his room, realizing as that Adam had skillfully dodged every one of his questions with the skill of a master at hiding. True, this was something that Book was used to but from Wash and now Adam, it didn't seem to make much sense. What was it that they wanted to keep hidden?

"Different secrets," said a voice.

Book turned and saw River sitting on the floor, "What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Their secrets," River said. "The ones that are theirs together and the ones that are only his," She paused and looked straight up at Book, "And those that aren't his or theirs at all."

"River?" Book asked, trying to understand what she meant.

"Shhhhh," River said putting her finger to her lips. Then she quickly stood up and ran to her own room.

Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo- Filthy fornicators of livestock


	7. The Color of the World is Changing

**Chapter Seven: The Color of the World is Changing**

"Hello," Adam said as he walked into the dining area.

"Hi," Zoë said, before turning back to cleaning her gun.

Adam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Zoë, "Where's the Kid?"

"You mean Wash?" Zoë asked. She gestured towards the bridge. "He and Kaylee are working on something up there. Best to wait until they're done."

Adam nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment before he said with a grin, "So you never did tell me how the Kid ever wound up with a such a beautiful creature such as yourself."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "Now I know where he gets it from."

"Got that right, ma'am," Adam said. "I taught that kid everything I know, but he must have picked up a few other tips along the way since I was never lucky enough to come across anyone as lovely as you."

Zoë eyed Adam, "Those lines ever work?"

Adam laughed, "Unfortunately no, another thing that the Kid learned from me. I think he started using his own lines from the time he was 16." He raised his mug at her, "And obviously they worked."

Zoë shrugged, "Not really, all they did was bug me at first. Then the next thing I knew…."

Adam nodded, "That sounds like the Kid. That's how it was with us, at first he bothered me and I didn't want anything to do with him but it didn't take long before I loved him more than anything in the 'Verse." He looked straight at Zoë, "And that hasn't changed."

"Then why did you let him think that you were dead?" Zoë asked. "If he means that much to you?"

Adam sat back in his chair, "What did he tell you about the last time we saw each other?"

"Not much," Zoë said. "Your ship crashed and he wasn't able to see if you were alive or not."

"The ship crashed and we were separated right after," Adam explained. "I was told that he was dead. I never quite believed it since I thought that I heard him calling for me after the crash but I wasn't able to locate him until the other day."

"So you knew that Wash was piloting Serenity?"

"I didn't know when I took the job," Adam said. "I was just as surprised as he was."

"Pleasant surprise then?" Zoë said, mildly.

"Yes," Adam said.

Zoë let it go at that. As she had told Wash, Adam hadn't given her any reason not to trust him and it was a small 'Verse for people like them. It was actually more surprising that they hadn't met up with Adam before.

Adam glanced down the hall towards the steps leading to the cargo bay and passenger dorms, "So I take it I've met the entire crew, no one else on board."

"That's everyone," Zoë said.

"Interesting group," Adam commented. "That little girl, River, where'd you find her?"

"Does it matter?" Zoë asked.

"Not really," Adam said. "She just seems very young to be aboard a ship."

Zoë shrugged, "I've seen younger than her onboard a ship," She said in a tone that suggested that Adam drop further questions.

They sat quietly for a moment, Adam looking around the dining area while Zoë continued to clean her gun.

The silence was broken when Adam asked, "Did you fight with Captain Reynolds in the war?"

Zoë looked up from her gun, slightly startled, "How did you know that?"

"Ship named Serenity with a Captain wearing a brown coat," Adam pointed out. "Doesn't take much to figure it out."

Zoë nodded, "I was with the Captain at Serenity Valley."

"Horrible thing," Adam said, taking a sip from his mug.

"You were there?" Zoë asked.

"No," Adam said. "But I heard enough about it to be glad that I wasn't."

Zoë didn't answer for a minute then she asked, "Did you fight in the war?"

Adam hesitated and answered, "No."

Zoë didn't pursue the subject; Adam sounded exactly the way Wash did when he didn't want to discus something further.

Voices came from the direction of the bridge…

"All we have to do is rewire the valve and we get twice the power we got now."

"Right," said another voice. "And then the whole system overloads, circuits short out and we're drifting."

"Not if we watch it," said the other voice.

"No, won't help you."

Wash and Kaylee walked into the dining area and Kaylee said, "Can one of you convince Wash to help me rewire the proton valve? It'll…"

"Overload the system, short out the power and kill us all," Wash interrupted. "Not going to happen."

Kaylee glared at him and flopped down onto a chair, "You're the one complaining about the valve."

Wash sat down next to Zoë, "Nothing's getting rewired."

"You know," Adam said. "For someone who helped me rewire an entire information database at the age of 13, rewiring a valve sounds pretty easy."

"First of all," Wash said, ignoring the amused looks coming from Zoë and Kaylee. "Rewiring that database was not done at the risk of our lives.."

"You must not remember Headmaster Samuels," Adam said.

"And Second," Wash said, as if Adam hadn't spoken. "I did not help you rewire that database. I kept an eye open for Samuels while you rewired the thing."

"Ah yes," Adam said. "You were the perfect look out. We never were caught."

"_You_ were never caught," Wash said, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

"What?" Adam said, alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"They knew you did it," Wash told him. "And if you did anything, then I had to be involved. You had already left so…."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

Wash shrugged, "Detention."

"Detention," Adam repeated. "Samuels?" Wash nodded and Adam's face fell, "Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't think.."

"Forget it," Wash said, shortly. "It was a long time ago and the guys made up for it once I get back…the party they threw…along with the look on Teacher Richard's face when he realized that he was reading aloud from "_The Companion's Texbook" i_nstead of his regular lesson….."

Kaylee giggled, "You guys did that?"

Adam smiled at her, "It was my going away gift. I had more interesting ideas but," He gestured to Wash, "The kid still had a few more years to go."

"What'd you do when you left?" Kaylee asked.

Wash just grinned and shook his head, "Sorry, they haven't pinned it on me yet, not going to confess now."

"Who's confessing?" Mal said, entering the dining area.

"No one yet," Kaylee said.

"Good," Mal said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. "We're on enough people's bad sides." He glanced at Kaylee and Wash, "You guys get that thing on the bridge taken care of?"

"Yes," Wash said quickly before Kaylee could bring the valve up again. "We're still on schedule."

"Can you speed us up any?" Mal asked.

Wash shook his head, "Not worth the fuel we'd waste."

Mal nodded, "Just get us there then."

"We got a job lined up?" Zoë asked.

"Possibly," Mal said. "Won't know for certain until we get there. Inara's got some _clients_ too so we may have to stay for a few days."

Wash looked at Adam, "What are your plans once we land?"

Adam shrugged, "Deliver the cargo and then look around for another job."

"Anything lined up?" Wash asked.

"People I'm working for now probably will have something for me," Adam said. "I may look around for something more steady too, just depends on how this job goes."

Wash hesitated then said, "Why don't you stick around here?"

Mal started to speak but Adam beat him to it, "Stay?"

"Why not?" Wash said. "Not forever, but maybe for a little while."

"We're not taking any passengers," Mal said before Adam could answer.

Wash started to protest but Adam broke in, "I can't stay anyway. My client will probably have something in mind for me."

Wash stood up, "I'm going to check that valve again." He looked at Adam, "Could use a second opinion, come take a look."

The two of them headed off to the bridge. Once there Wash said, "Sure you can't stay?"

Adam shook his head, "Can't," He glanced under the controls, stood up and said slowly, "What about you?" Wash looked at him, confused. "I mean, why don't you come with me. Remember what we talked about right before…"

"Starting our own shipping business," Wash said.

"Right," Adam said. "What do you think? Between the two of us…"

"I don't know," Wash said, glancing towards the dining area. "It's tempting and I know that we planned to but…"

Adam followed his glance, "Zoë wouldn't go for it?"

Wash shook her head, "She's too loyal to Mal. She'd never leave him and I won't be the one to make her."

"She won't even consider it," Adam asked.

"No," Wash told him. "There's a lot of reasons that we should, better pay once we got going, still be able to fly, more stability, safer, kids…." He shook his head, "Won't happen, too many ties to this ship."

Adam glanced at Wash, "Alright, but if ever you change your mind."

"I'll let you know," Wash said. "And if you ever get it started give us a call."

Wash sat looking out at the stars. It was late and Serenity's crew was asleep. He hadn't been tired so had stayed up to monitor some of the systems.

He couldn't stop thinking about Adam's offer. It had been tempting. They'd always discussed starting their own shipping company with Wash being the main pilot while Adam managed it. It would be the perfect chance for a calm, safer life but it also involved leaving Serenity, something neither he or Zoë could do Wash loved Serenity almost as much as he did Zoë and Zoë would never willingly leave Mal.

Wash's thoughts were interrupted by a crash. He looked around the bridge and saw that all systems were working. The crash sounded like it was coming from the cargo bay. He headed towards that direction.

He walked through the dining area but stopped when his foot hit something. Wash glanced down and saw a gun. He picked it up and made a note to have a talk with Jayne. Jayne knew better than to leave one his guns laying around.

Wash walked down the steps into the cargo bay. He glanced towards the doors and didn't see anything. Then he heard a noise in the direction of the passenger dorms. He turned and said, "What in the _tyen shiao duh _is going on?"

_tyen shiao duh_- name of all that's sacred


End file.
